


Keep Me Safe From Harm

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard!AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan is getting tired of guarding the millionaire's heiress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Safe From Harm

Siobhan is getting tired of guarding the millionaire's heiress, she doesn't much mind Marion herself, but the parents insist on fussing. It would make her job easier if they would just leave. A scream echoes from upstairs and Siobhan instantly moves toward the noise, finding Marion backed into a corner, her father stood over her, arm raised. She moves on instinct, twisting his arm behind his back and escorting him out. 

"I pay you."

"Keep it, just get out."

Siobhan slams the door and moves to lock the door, moving back to the woman's bedroom, her heart breaking a little as Marion flinches back from her. She moves away, settles on the bed and waits, smiling just slightly when Marion settles beside her. Marion says nothing but nestles close, her head resting against Siobhan's shoulder, the girl allowing her to slowly pull her closer, burrowing tightly against her, still not speaking. Siobhan remains silent, stroking the girl's hair. The mother had left them alone, insisting on bringing food but accepting that Marion wanted Siobhan and nobody else.


End file.
